Ellyza's Avengers
by Lola Coulson
Summary: Ellyza Potter never had a family, Tony Stark didn't know how to have a family but with Steve he was slowly learning till he met Ellyza. Wanting Ellyza to have a better childhood than the both of them he and Steve adopt her. Together they learn all the rules with having a family
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I know I shouldn't be writing any more stories but I couldn't help myself, hope you all enjoy anyway

**Chapter One: Meeting Tony**

Ellyza Jaide Potter never knew her parents they died when she was only a baby and it was this tragedy that landed Ellyza in an orphanage. This orphanage wasn't a nice one, it was old, rundown and overcrowded. These conditions targeted Ellyza for bullies. She would be pushed, pinched and have her food stolen from her. The only thing Ellyza had of her was a teddy bear that had seen better days, this bear came with Ellyza from her first home.

The Orphanage for Children once a year arranged a field trip for the kids and it was decided this year it would be tour of Stark Industries. Stark Inc. is one of the most successful and powerful manufacturing companies run by Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. So it was with excitement that the children hurried for the tour to begin.

Ellyza wasn't excited nor pleases about this trip as it only provided another excuse for her fellow house mates to tease her.

"Oh Ellyza why did you bring that rag with you!" laughed Tracey a fellow roommate of Ellyza's. Tracey was two years older than Ellyza at seven years old making her one of the oldest girls in the orphanage. Ellyza only hugged her teddy bear closer to her. She didn't feel safe without her.

The other children laughed at Ellyza as she sat there taking in the taunts and teases thrown at her. Ellyza was small for her age and quiet and shy too, the other kid's personalities overpowered hers and she was often forgotten about by the supervisors.

It had taken an hour on a bus to reach Stark Towers and Ellyza sighed with relief once they reached the car park. It was this rush of leaving the bus that gave pause to the continuous ridicule.

Ellyza should have known it was too good to last.

Once inside Stark Towers two tour guides came to spilt the children into two groups and discuss the makings of Stark Industries.

"Stark Industries was originally founded by Howard Stark, Tony Stark's father" the tour guide was explaining, but Ellyza didn't get to hear the rest of the talk as she was suddenly pulled from behind and pushed into a little closet.

"You don't need to be here" sneered Tracey

"You wouldn't understand anything" mocked another boy.

"We'll be back when the tour is over, so keep your mouth shut baby" Tracey jeered., before closing the door and locking Ellyza in the closet.

Ellyza's lip trembled trying not to cry. "It wasn't fair" she thought. "She didn't deserve this"

Ellyza didn't know how long she sat in that closet, tears streaming down her face, before she dozed off. It wasn't that hard back at the orphanage the bullies would lock her in the cupboard forgetting about her for long periods of time.

When Ellyza woke next her eyes were crusted over from her tears and her neck creaked from the angle she fell asleep. She trembled because it was so quiet and darker than it was originally. It was obvious the other children forget about her and were already home. Once more Ellyza began to cry, heart wrenching sobs that she struggled to breathe through.

Ellyza didn't know how long she sat in that filthy closet crying before the door burst open. She huddled back in surprise. It seemed like an unused closet, she hadn't thought someone would use.

Looking up she struggled to speak, standing above her was no other than Tony Stark. Not surprised to see her he crouched down.

"Hey little one, what's your name sweetie?" he asked

"Ellyza" she whispered.

"Well Ellyza, how about we get you cleaned up and some food into you huh?" he spoke.

She nodded before moving out her hiding place nearing towards Tony who picked her up once she was in reaching distance.

And this is how Ellzya Jaide Potter met Tony Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers just to make this clear. This is a Tony/Steve paring, don't like it don't read. This is a child fic and it will mainly be building up Ellyza's trust and love towards her new parents and I won't be doing time leaps I hate them. So enjoy your new chapter.**

**Chapter Two: How Ellyza met Steve.**

Ellyza wasn't sure how it happened but she never imagined her trip to Stark Industries would lead her to eating ice cream with Tony Stark himself in his home.

He didn't push her to speak or to explain why she was in one of his many closets but she didn't expect to still be in Stark Towers, under normal conditions when the bullies pulled tricks on her she would be dropped off the orphanage without as much as 'you're welcome'.

She kept glancing up at Tony in between bites of her vanilla ice cream but he didn't say anything nor looked up from his own ice cream. It made Ellyza nervous. No one has acted like this around her. Ever

It wasn't till Ellyza looked down at her ice cream did Tony clear his throat to speak. Ellyza looked up to him at that moment but still didn't say anything.

'Hey doll, I need to ask you a very important question okay?" Tony told her.

Ellyza nodded to nervous not to agree.

"Ok doll, do you think you can tell me how you got locked in the closet sweetie?" he asked.

Ellyza looked down. Her empty bowl of ice cream did nothing to soothe her churning stomach, but she nodded. She had to be brave, Tony Stark saved her she had to be brave she chanted.

'The other kids don't like me" Ellyza whispered.

She didn't look up to see Tony's reaction but if she did she would have seen his face twist in pain as he thought back to his own childhood not understanding why no one liked him or was on his level.

"Do they not doll? Well that doesn't matter because all you're going to need is me and Steve and I like you a lot already" Tony smiled at her, patting her head when she made a disbelieving scoff at his feelings.

"Who needs Steve?" a voice behind Ellyza questioned.

"Steve my darling!" Tony called

"Meet Ellyza" he said motioning to Ellyza with his hand.

Ellyza turned around to meet the baby blue eyes of Steve Rogers. Captain America never looked so surprised to see a five year old Ellyza in the kitchen eating ice cream with Tony.

He walked around to the island and crouched down to Ellyza's level.

"Hi" he whispered

"Hi" Ellyza whispered back. Ellyza didn't know it then but when Steve looked into her emerald green eyes he fell in love with her and when he glanced up at Tony he knew Tony felt the same.

And Steve promised himself that there wouldn't be anything that wouldn't stop him from getting Ellyza to smile.

**Author's Note**: **Sorry for the delay but I'm in my final year of school so I'm constantly studying for exams and whatnot but I thought I'd treat you and give you guys the new chapter just before Halloween! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I want to thank everybody for their support you can't imagine how grateful I am when I receive a notification telling me someone has favourite or followed or even reviewed my story. I know all of you don't feel the need to review simply because you may have nothing to say or are like me sometimes and are too lazy, don't worry I'm not complaining because it's a fact of life. Normally I don't write huge author's notes but today I felt that a truth should be shared. **

**The truth is that this site has saved me.**

**I've grown a lot in my years online here, I've read things I couldn't imagine, I've talked to people I would have been too shy to say hello to. I'm confidant now; I'm braver, stronger and smarter than the child that joined. **

**You all must think I'm quitting now but I'm not I just wanted to take the time to tell you that you are awesome. **

**We don't get told how special we are enough outside of the world's we have created and we should be because we are all beautiful, ingenious and creative people who have banded together over a fandom and shared a love across the world with strangers because we couldn't express ourselves any other way. **

**So thank you for all your support over the years and I'm grateful that we've met. Now's here's the new chapter, read on!**

**Chapter Three: **The First Night Together

Ellyza was confused. And this upset her, as Ellyza has only been confused once in her life when she asked the Sister Rose why she was in an orphanage and what it meant. And here she was with Tony Stark and Captain America talking like old friends. She didn't like it. Why was she still here? She could feel herself trembling as each though made her more anxious until she felt like crying. Luckily before she could begin to wail Steve spoke.

"Hey ladybug, hey" he said softly watching Ellyza as her face clouded over with each emotion she felt.

"It's alright now sweetie, but it's too late to bring you back okay" Steve told, that settled Ellyza. That made sense to her.

What Ellyza didn't know is that Tony had already began the adoption process so in a few hours' time Ellyza will be officially declared their daughter. The only trouble Tony was having, was he couldn't find any record of Ellyza's birth, it was like she didn't exist until she was dropped off at the orphanage. It puzzled Tony and there wasn't anything that Tony liked than solving a puzzle.

"Hey now doll, why don't we play a game?" Tony suggested once the silence filled the room.

Ellyza looked at Tony "A game?" she asked sceptically.

Ellyza has never played a game before the other children told her she was too babyish to play any games with her.

"Yes a game! How about we play with a puzzle?" suggested Tony. Ellyza felt a smile creep up on her face. She loved puzzles. Before Tony realised that if he wanted his father's attention he needed to build electronics and robots he used to adore puzzles. It was the one thing he and his mother Maria bonded over. It was the one thing he kept from his childhood.

Ellyza nodded yes to playing puzzles and Tony grinned and went out to get the boxes containing them. He knew in the future he would have to buy more updated versions.

It wasn't long till Tony came back and gestured for Ellyza and Steve to move in to the sitting room. Finding a place on the floor Tony took out one of the boxes containing a puzzle of Captain America.

"I forget I had this" Tony smiled at Steve.

Steve forced a grin back, he knew of Howard's obsession with finding him to the point he neglected Tony. He would never forgive him for that.

"Right doll lets get started" exclaimed Tony and he pulled Ellyza over to him ignoring her stiffening and placing her on his lap as he scattered the pieces all over the floor.

'It was nice watching them' Steve thought. At that moment he fell even more in love with Tony as he watched him gently cradle Ellyza in his arms as they both scavenged for the connecting puzzle pieces.

Tony, Steve and Ellyza must have been working on the puzzle for over an hour before Tony realized Ellyza had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Play times over Cap" he whispered as he peaked down at Ellyza's face. Her forehead had smoothened out making her look even younger than five and Tony couldn't help but coo at the little girl in his arms.

Steve made his way over to Tony and gently scooped Ellyza into his arms instead so he could carry her into the bedroom. Fearing Ellyza would be more afraid if she were to wake up by herself in a strange room. They brought her into their master bedroom, placing her in the middle of the bed so they lay down on either side of her cocooning her in a blanket of warmth and protection.

This was how they slept that night, in cased in each other's arms with their future between them.


End file.
